


The Vision Complex

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Altered Mental States, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I swear, Inferiority Complex, It's actually good, Mental, Mental Instability, complex, ehhh, it's pretty short, pretty cool, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things in the front are clear and things in the back are fuzzy. That's how it's suppose to be, the world has always looked like that." One-shot Human AU. It's a little peek into the thoughts of little Mattie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vision Complex

**Author's Note:**

> So! First things first. I am not a Japanese man who has a history fetish, therefor am not Hidekaz Himaruya, and do not own Hetalia. Second, I wrote this because I've seen so much of suicidal Matthew and I thought to change it up a bit. This was originally posted on fanfiction.net.

_The Vision Complex_

 

Things in the front are **clear** and things in the back are _fuzzy._

 

That's how it's suppose to be, the world has always looked like that. The world has always been like that. The things that are far away always look fuzzy. The people, or the writing, or even the sounds were fuzzy when far away.

It's like a law of nature, the same way magnets repel one way, and attract another. A natural balance. _Fuzzy_ and **clear**.

 

Matthew was the younger twin of he and his brother, Alfred. They were identical when they were young, and so they were identically favored, right?

 

No, the twins were a set of the same side magnet, so naturally, they repelled. One was _fuzzy_.

He knew from a young age he was the _fuzzy_ one. People didn't see him very well, almost like they had to squint because he was far away, but they never did because that would be rude to do so, so they didn't look. Yes, he was the _fuzzy_ one and his brother was **clear** . Every detail of him could be seen, every golden blonde lock of hair that fell over onto his face could be seen in perfect detail, every word he said was loud, everything about him was **clear**.

 

Birthdays came and the **clearer** twin was upfront and the _fuzzy_ twin was in the back.

Holidays came and the **clearer** twin was upfront and the _fuzzy_ twin was in the back.

Days, months, years passed and the **clearer** twin **stayed** upfront and the _fuzzy_ twin _stayed_ in the back.

 

Sometimes the younger twin would would sit alone and think,

_"Why? Why was I made to be the fuzzy one? Why must I be fuzzy?"_

And the younger twin thought about this, and he thought, and he thought until he knew the answer.

 _"I must be fuzzy so others can be clear,"_ he thought. _"If everyone was clear it would be too difficult to see and your mind would hurt. I must be fuzzy for this reason."_

Now that he knew why he was fuzzy, he was happy. He was happy to be fuzzy if it meant the others could continue to be clear.

This is what he taught himself.

 

One day the boy told his father of the fuzzy world and his father told him that he could cure it. But he did not _want_ to cure the fuzzy world.

It made sense.

Later his father returned to him with two glass boxes and told him that if he saw through the boxes he'd be cured. But the glass boxes did not cure him, things very far were still fuzzy. All it did was push the fuzzy far away. The glass boxes made so many things Clear, too many things **Clear** . Things that were suppose to be **fuzzy** were _clear_ now and this upset him. It hurt his head to look at.

He told his father this, but he laughed at him and said they were suppose to make the fuzzy go away.

 

He told him seeing  _fuzzy_ ****was **bad.**

 

But he was still fuzzy. So, what did that make him if being  _fuzzy_ was  **bad?**


End file.
